Un corazon débil
by Sora no Tenshi
Summary: los teenage wolves quieren alcanzar fama mundial y hay una chica que es hija de un hombre con mucha influencia... bad summary, i know


Mi primer fic de Digimon! Voy a agradecerles si envían muchos reviews porque me ayudarán a continuar... aquí no se descubre mucho pero es una gran introducción, solo cosas de la vida de Yama inventadas por mi cuando tenga como unos 18 o 19 años, bueno, no más de 20. Algo de Sorato.

**Un corazón débil**

****

****

****

Viernes por la tarde, era un día de verano muy nublado, seguramente estaría a punto de llover. Un joven rubio estaría a punto de salir para ir a un compromiso con sus compañeros de la banda "_Teenage wolves_", como se hacía llamar, debían ensayar fervientemente para el evento del día siguiente. Los habían contratado un bar muy conocido en Odaiba para presentarse a tocar durante la noche, Yamato se había enterado de que justo esa noche iría dicho sitio el representante de una de las bandas de j-rock más conocidas hasta el momento. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para dar a conocer el gran talento que poseía él y los demás miembros de su grupo.

Desafortunadamente, Yamato aún permanecía en su trabajo de medio tiempo -según el contrato-, se trataba de un restaurante de comida rápida y el rubio era uno de los tres miserables meseros a cargo de un hombre explotador, gruñón y pesado llamado Takaota Sendo, _Takaota-san_ para los infelices trabajadores a su cargo.

Yamato: Buenas tardes.

Saludó atento el joven rubio a una familia, a pesar de tener prisa siempre intentaba mantener la calma y ser gentil con los clientes, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba en su ajetreada vida

Yamato¿Desean ordenar?

Les preguntó sin titubeos, era un joven muy amable con los clientes, pero también debía ser muy eficiente, casi-casi un Flash para correr a pedir las demás órdenes o se le haría muy tarde para su ensayo. Fingió una sonrisa, era un hipócrita pero le funcionaba para llevarse las mejores propinas del lugar, sobretodo si a quienes atendía eran mujeres, sino fuera por aquellas propinas se moriría de hambre con el sueldo que le pagaba el señor Takaota.

Hombre: Sí, queremos ordenar dos hamburguesas Big-magic y el paquete especial para niños, también queremos tres refrescos, uno de limón, otro de naranja y el último de manzana, además una orden extra de fried-star con queso.

Le respondió el hombre de familia, iba con su esposa y un pequeño niño como de cuatro años, tenía cara de diablo, seguramente le hacía pasar muy malos ratos a sus padres.

Yamato: Sí, en un momento se las traigo señor.

El rubio anotó todo en una pequeña libreta, quizá sería fácil de recordar esa orden pero no quería cometer un grave error o lo harían quedarse por la noche a lavar el recibidor qué asco. Yamato caminó hacia la cocina, dejaría la orden sobre la repisa y esperaría a que tuvieran listos los "sanos platillos".

Yamato: _Hamburguesa Big-magic_, siempre piden lo mismo -pensó algo asqueado-, les suena muy llamativo pero no se imaginan las porquería que es: sobras de lo que dejan los demás clientes y el aceite de las papas de hace un mes. Ojalá y alguien demande al imbécil del señor Takaota.

Yamato suspiró profundamente, estaba harto de trabajar en ese lugar de mala muerte, no quería cargar en su conciencia el aumento de peso de cientos y cientos de japoneses que gastaban su dinero en la franquicia Ham-rollers S.A.

Yamato: No puede ser -pensó-, tengo mi propia banda y aún así debo trabajar en un restaurante de poca categoría para ganar algo de dinero y poder comprar equipo de sonido, mientras que mis demás amigos se divierten en la playa este verano¡¡¡qué basura!

Yama miró su reloj.

Yamato¡Vaya! Ya es muy tarde, tengo que ir a ensayar con la banda y esta vez no puedo llegar tarde.

Caminó hacia una pequeña puerta, la abrió y se topó con un señor muy mal encarado.

Yamato: señor Takaota...

Takaota: Takaota-san -corrigió el hombre- ¿Ishida, qué se le ofrece?

Yamato: "Takaota-san, Takaota-san" -se repitió en pensamientos con burla, aunque jamás se atrevería a burlarse en el rostro de aquel hombre- Bueno señor¿recuerda que ayer le dije que **hoy** tenía que salir temprano?

Yamato estaba convencido de que tenía que irse lo más pronto posible, estaba algo preocupado por la hora así que comenzó a quitarse el uniforme de empleado y lo puso sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Takaota: Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo, Ishida -fingió, maldito mono feo-, así que póngase a trabajar.

Tomó el uniforme con seriedad y se lo entregó a Yama.

Yamato: Pero señor...

Tomó el uniforme, sól por educación en realidad quería aventárselo en el feo rostro con salpullido.

Takaota: _Takaota-san_ -volvió a corregir, era irritable el tono ronco de su voz, parecía estar crudo… todos lo días- Nada de peros Ishida, usted trabaja aquí y trabajar es lo que hará¿entendió?

Yamato: Sí, entendí -siguiéndole la corriente volteando un poco los ojos, lo tenía harto, deseaba ahorcarlo en ese instante, mientras que el señor Takaota se disponía a irse-, entendí "Tan idiota-san" -susurró.

Hizo una bella rima dedicada especialmente para su jefecito.

Takaota¿Dijo algo, Ishida? -le preguntó al haber creído escuchar que el joven Ishida le decía algo, si supiera…

Yamato: No, nada en absoluto -contestó con la cara seria, pero quería escupirle en su horrible cara de perro sarnoso y con diarréa.

Takaota: Entonces… ¿qué hace ahí parado? Atienda a los clientes -ordenó.

Y se fue, se fue quizá a tomar una siesta en su chiquero, es decir, oficina, tan espantosa como su rostro frío y malvado.

Yamato¡Maldita sea¡Maldita sea mi suerte! -se gritaba por dentro- ¿Por qué tuve que toparme con una persona tan idiota como el señor Takaota? Si tan sólo es un gordo asqueroso, negrero, imbécil.

Yama suspiró tratando de hallar la calma, para esos instantes le sería prácticamente imposible

Yamato: Si tan sólo no necesitara el dinero... -se dijo con nostalgia mientras hacía para tras su rubia y bella cabellera.

Joven: Ishida-san¿te sientes mal?

Yamato: No¿por qué lo dices, Miota?

Sólo es un compañero de trabajo; no se alarmen, nadie interesante, sólo un rellenito en la historia; nunca faltan.

Miota: En verdad el señor Takaota te hace explotar¿cierto?

Yamato: Sí, se la pasa repitiendo "Takaota-san, Takaota-san" ¿No quiere que le diga "Takaota-sama, oh! Señor de todas las bestias" -dijo con ironía.

Miota: No, sólo "Takaota-san" -imitando la voz de aquel hombre tan feo (N/A: ya lo repetí mucho, así que imaginen qué tan feo es) y vaya que le salía.

Yamato¡Qué desagradable! Odio esa estúpida frase.

Miota: Lo que le molesta al señor Takaota de ti es que piensa que eres un insolente, sé que nunca le has dicho nada malo -dudó en continuar-, al menos en su cara pero siempre se molestó que no le llamaras "Takaota-san".

Yamato lo miró con duda, cuando comenzó a trabajar se portaba de lo más amable y atento, después de todo no era bueno ir por la vida gritando y siendo grosero con todo aquel que se le metiera en el camino, pero el señor Takaota, perdón, Takaota-sama Señor de todas las bestias, siempre lo miró con odio, como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento, quizá lo envidiaba por ser quien más propinas recaudaba, pero no era su culpa ser apuesto.

Yamato: Es una tontería, siempre le he hablado con respeto, es sólo que no me inspira para llamarle con un "-san" al final de su nombre… no puede obligarme a tratarlo con sumo respeto y admiración es sólo el gerente del lugar.

Miota: Él es muy conservador y es tu jefe, debes seguir sus reglas. Nada te cuesta decirle "Takaota-san", verás que cambiará un poco contigo.

Yamato: Pues no me importa -gruñó, ya estaba harto, nunca le gustó ser adulador con la gente-. Me iré de aquí, aunque ese gordo me corra, no puedo permitir que me arruine la vida.

Dejó su uniforme en la mesa y se fue, si hacer caso de las advertencias de su compañero.

Yamato se olvidó de todo, el dinero que ganaba ahí no era suficiente como para aguantar las ridiculeces de un hombre que no le tenía la menor consideración, no lo odiaba porque no le decía "Takaota-san" simplemente se molestó con sólo tenerlo enfrente la primera vez. Para desgracia del señor Takaota él no había sido quien lo contrató sino el mismo dueño de la franquicia Ham-rollers S.A., quien por casualidad se encontraba el día que Yamato fue a su entrevista de trabajo. Tsukino-san, ese era el nombre del dueño, se había impresionado con el auge que provocaba el chico, a decir verdad muchas jovencitas iban a aquel restaurante con el simple propósito de ver y cruzar palabra alguna, por simple que fuera, con el cantante de la banda Teenage wolves.

El ojiazul fue directo a su ensayo, en el pequeño porche de uno de los integrantes de la banda, comenzaron a ensayar, aunque Yamato mantenía la esperanza de poder conservar su empleo a pesar de su desobediencia. Seguramente sí, si no fuera por Yama su cochinero ya habría quebrado desde hace mucho tiempo, ni modo, el chico famoso siempre sería asediado por fans locas (como yop xD)

A otra cosa, al día siguiente sería la presentación de Yama, sábado de bares, antros y perdición, como sea… eran las ocho treinta de la noche, el evento daría comienzo en media hora más. Los "_Teenage wolves_" ya estaban preparándose para presentarse, Yama y el guitarrista (ni idea de cómo se llame, ahí si lo saben me echan un reviewsazo y se los agradeceré) afinaban sus respectivos instrumentos, Akira (teclado) tocaba unas pequeñas piezas para agilizar sus dedos, el bataco (o baterista, tampoco sé su nombre) daba unos suaves golpecillos recordando el ritmo de cada una de sus canciones _tun, tun, plaz_...

Yama estaba nervioso, como ya les había dicho esa noche estaría en el bar el representante de una de las bandas de j-rock más conocidas mundialmente, era suerte tener la oportunidad de tocar frente a él, en cada uno de los miembros de la banda había una leve esperanza de que él les pidiera un demo o incluso quisiera lanzarlos a la fama mundial. J. Kaze, era el nombre de ese importante asistente al bar.

_"Y esta noche en Estrella de los deseos _(N/A: no se me ocurrió otro nombre para el bar xD)_ la banda más aclamada, los 'Tenacious Wolves', recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso, por favor"_

Escucharon los chicos detrás del escenario, el imbécil del presentador les había cambiado el nombre¡¡¡qué desgracia… do!

Yamato¿Qué, qué: "Lobos tenaces"?

Guitarrista: Akira, te dijimos que escribieras con letra legible nuestro nombre en el contrato.

Akira (teclado): No pensé que fueran a cambiarnos el nombre.

Yamato: No, hay que decirle que diga nuestro verdadero nombre ¿qué es eso de "Tenacious Wolves", pierde todo el sentido -puso cara de loco, pobre, tanto que le había costado idear el nombre.

Bataco: pero, sí hemos sido tenaces -comentó inocentemente.

Guitarrista: pero no nos llamamos así.

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Yama estaban sentados en una mesa del bar: Taichi, Sora, Takeru (por supuesto), Hikari, Joe, Koushiro, Miyako, Satoru, Iori y Daisuke, Mimi no asistió a la presentación porque estaba en Estados Unidos, época de exámenes pero seguramente algún vería a Yama tocar y cantar con esa bella voz, ella se lo pierde. En fin, vinimos hasta acá para ver la reacción de los chicos ante la presentación de los "_Tenacious Wolves_", jaja, bromeaba, es decir, los "_Teenage Wolves_", como era de esperarse la mayoría de ellos se sorprendieron mucho por tan grave error. Otros, como Taichi y Daisuke rieron como idiotas, suponían que Yama debía estar muy enojado ante semejante sacrilegio.

Sora: Espero que Yamato-kun tome esto con tranquilidad.

Taichi: lo dudo, Yama seguramente está gritando como loco allá atrás, casi puedo oír sus aberréos y las malas palabrotas que dice.

Koushiro miró su reloj.

Joe: Seguramente Yamato-kun se molestó mucho y por eso no salen.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y salió un poco de humo de una máquina chafa.

Taichi¡Vaya! Supongo que Yama se resignó por fin.

Miyako: _Bingo!_ -gritó mientras se abrazaba del brazo de quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, ken Ichijouji -, después de tanta espera.

Satoru la miraba sorprendido, esa chica siempre estaba llena de mucha energía, a lo mejor e ingería drogas, y muy potentes, por cierto. Pero le gustaba la manera de ser de _su_ chica, aunque a decir verdad él era el chico _de_ Miyako.

Las luces de colores comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas, los estrobos parpadeaban una y otra vez mareando un poco a los espectadores. El bar "Estrella de los deseos" era un sitio muy amplio, casi parecía ser un concierto en un auditorio, un pequeño auditorio, en fin.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de suspenso los tan esperados "_Teenage Wolves_" hicieron su aparición en medio del escenario, tocando la canción "_Turn Around_" si primer y gran éxito en el ámbito musical.

_You got a boy,  
You got a girl,  
Sittin' underneath a tree,  
They sit there everyday,_

Miyako¡Sí, viva! -gritó efusivamente la joven de cabello lila-Me encanta esa canción.

Miyako jalaba de un lado a otro a Satoru, a la derecha, ala izquierda, su emoción era tanta que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y del daño que le provocaba a su pobre acompañante, quien estaba mareado y no podía disfrutar completamente del espectáculo.

_And even though,  
You may think,  
This is the way that things should be,  
_

La canción continuaba mientras los jóvenes, ex-elegidos gritaban emocionados y animaban a su amigo Yamato, en verdad él y los demás miembros de su banda poseían gran habilidad para la cuestión musical, Yama desde pequeño nos lo demostró.

Además, muchas, pero muchas locas fanáticas de Matt gritaban como unas locas perdidas entre tanto escándalo, algunas parecían estar poseídas, otras tiraban de sus cabello con mucha emoción y desquicio, mejor dicho. Viejas locas gritonas, escandalosas, obsesionadas y llenas de muchas otras 'virtudes'.

_It may not always be that way!  
You can't take nothin' for granted,  
You gotta live life today!  
_

Y mientras los "_Teenage Wolves_" interpretaban su melodía, a Yama le llamó un poco la atención una chica que estaba en el segundo piso del bar, acompañada de un muchacho, se notaba un poco emocionada, pero no se veía que gritara. A penas se distinguía su rostro entre la oscuridad, su cabello era largo pero no se distinguía su color. Se veía su piel algo pálida y permanecía en su asiento casi sin moverse.

_I turn around,  
I can see what's behind me.  
I turn back around,  
I can see what's ahead!  
And if you don't believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around,  
Just turn around!_

Yamato: Buenas noches a todos, somos los "_Teenage Wolves_", esperemos que les agrade la noche en nuestra compañía.

Yamato no pudo evitar ver de nuevo a aquella chica, era algo raro pues no podía verla bien, por lo que sería imposible que pudiese gustarle, no, definitivamente no le gustaba, sólo había percibido algo especial en ella.

Yamato: Nuestra siguiente canción se titula "_Hitori Bocchi no Shiso_", que la disfruten.

En un segundo o menos, el bar se llenó de un completo silencio esperando a que la banda comenzara a tocar su canción, se escucharon atrás las baquetas del baterista marcar el tiempo para comenzar _uno… dos…_ y justo antes de marcar el último tiempo para comenzar, empezaron a oírse gritos en el segundo piso del bar, muchas chicas gritaban, no precisamente de emoción (al menos esta vez), más bien gritaban de horror.

Yama volteó su mirada hacia arriba, oyó esos alaridos y se sorprendió, la joven que anteriormente había visto, estaba sufriendo una especie de ataque o algo así, mientras tanto, el joven que la acompañaba la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que ella se impactara contra el suelo, la chica se había desmayado.

Yamato: No, no se alarmen -pidió ante el micrófono-, mantengan la calma y permanezcan en sus asientos.

Los miembros de seguridad del lugar, ayudaron al acompañante de la chica para sacarla lo más pronto posible de ahí y llevarla al hospital. Mientras tanto los miembros de la banda intentaban mantener en calma a los espectadores.

Los "_Teenage Wolves_" tocaron su melodía y dos más, después de aquel incidente no daban ganas de continuar, ni para la banda ni para los presentes aquella vez. En realidad su presentación no había sido de las mejores, los chicos no había estado tan animados como otras veces, no era de extrañar, después de todo aquel suceso en medio de su presentación no era común en sus presentaciones.

Yama estaba en el pequeño camerino que les habían asignado, los otros tres chicos de la banda ya se habían ido, pero Ishida continuaba pensativo sentado en un pequeño sofá recargándose en sus brazos.

Yamato¿Quién será esa chica? -pensaba confundido- Al principio se veía muy contenta y emocionada pero... su mirada era triste, sin mencionar que ella se veía muy pálida.

Mujer: Hola Matt -interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio-. Fue un concierto genial.

Yamato: Hola, Sora-san -saludó desganado.

Sora: espero que no te moleste que haya entrado sin permiso, es que vi salir a todos los chicos y a ti no, así que me preocupé. ¿Te ocurre algo, Yamato-kun?

Yamato: No, nada, Sora. Estoy bien.

Sora: Se trata de esa chica ¿verdad?

Yamato: Pues sí, me preocupé por ella -respondió sin mirarla-. Siento que... ella no debió estar ahí.

Sora: Yamato-kun, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurre con tus admiradoras -aseguró sentándose a su lado.

Yamato: Tal vez fue la luz, el sonido... no sé...

Sora: Quiero que entiendas algo, seguramente esa chica estaba enferma de algo y aún así quiso ir al concierto.

Yamato permaneció en silencio.

Sora: No te preocupes seguramente estará bien.

Yamato: So Sora -titubeó mientras la chica lo veía con curiosidad-. Creo que ya debo irme, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

Este era el fin de la conversación, marcado por Yama, no quería que lo juzgaran y haría todo lo posible. Sora sólo sonrió, no quería llevarle la contraria, no deseaba pelear con el chico.

Yamato: Sora, tú me gustas mucho, eres una chica muy amable pero esta vez no comprendes lo que siento.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado, se que soy terrible, pero estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, _it's my first_ fic de Digimon y de hecho de cualquier cosa.

_See you later_!

_And please submit Reviews_.

_Love_, Sora no Tenshi.

Sarah Higurashi.


End file.
